


monstrous

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	monstrous

“Oh my god,”Raina whispers.“You’re a monster.”

Kara fixes her with a glare.“Seriously?”

“I can’t even look at you right now,”Raina says, turning away with a slow shake of her head.

Kara rolls her eyes and tries to just ignore her. Then she sighs and relents.“Raina. Chill. It’s just pineapple.”

“Yeah, on  _ pizza. _ That’s an abomination.”

“Your half doesn’t even have any on it,”Kara points out.“Sit down already before I eat the whole thing alone.”

“Fine.” Raina drops down next to her.“You’re really lucky you’re cute enough for me to look past this.”


End file.
